Butch's House of Horrors
by witch16
Summary: Butch hates Halloween everything is so cheap and boring and worst of all now he's in high school thus no candy. On top of that he's getting weird feelings around his counterpart and he can't explain them. So when Hallow a ghost decides to teach him a lesson in Halloween he finds himself being forced to learn or face his worst secret fears. Two years have gone by from BCC.
1. Chapter 1

Butch's House of Horrors

Me: I'm back and ready to pick up this holiday series. Here's to one of my favourite holidays Halloween or all hallows eve.

Prologue

Butch glared at the so called ghost direction with a grimace of distaste. If he wasn't in a public store full of people, his brothers' and his younger brother's ugh girlfriend he would blast that ghost into oblivion.

"Oh Boomie what do you think of this one." The blondette came out of the dressing room sporting a naughty red riding hood costume. Catching the eye of every man under sixty in the costume shop to stare at the perky blond revealing clothes.

"It's just like the one I had when I was six." She can't be dumb and neither is (point given) to my brother Boomer.

"Bubbles do you really want to wear the same costume twice isn't the party about being your opposite." Boomer said shielding her from the other guys. Good call. You see the reason we're all at the costume shop in the first place is the girls decided instead of trick or treating now that they we're in high school they would throw a halloween party. So since blue bell is dating the blondette he gets instant invite to all puff parties and by association so do Boss (Brick) and moi. I go because of the food it's heavenly however halloween was just not scary.

"Your right Boomer i'll go as the devil." Bubbles said flouncing into the dressing room before Boomer could say anything.

Me: I know short chapter but i'm back with the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch POV.

I grabbed my head ouch that hurt. I looked around the room I didn't recognize it. It was old and dusty from the floor to the air. I frowned I couldn't remember anything past the costume store. I reached to rub my forehead of my headache when I noticed the cape. I rushed to the mirror and whipped at the glass I was in a halloween costume to be specific I was a vampire. I decide to fly back to my house and figure out what happened through my brothers. Only I couldn't fly I tried eye beams, super speed even my force field. Nothing, my powers were gone. "What happened to my powers?!" I shouted stomping to the door to open it only it was locked.

"You didn't heed my warning Butch." A voice came behind me suddenly I wasn't alone. I turned and there was a girl on the armchair she had long black hair and wore a long black dress that looked like it came from the 18th century she had on a thin blue see through clock decorated with cats, moons, stars and pumpkins. Her skin was deathly pale and her lips were as red as an apple, but the strangest thing was the live snake draped across her neck.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the girl. "I am Hallow the ghost of Halloween and I warned you before Butch this would happen. Now you must pass my test and live or die. Either way I get some entertainment." She said as if my life weren't meaningful. "What test?" I said charging at her she simply floated away. "Get out of this house alive and you pass all you have to do is find your way out of each room and you get out of my traps." "What traps?" I said cautiously. She stopped, "oh, like this one." She said snapping her fingers as she did so water gushed into the room. "News flash I can swim." I said showing off. She smiled, "but can you handle the sharks." "Sharks!" I yelped as she vanished a whirled around and saw a fin coming closer.

Me: I'm so sorry for not writing senior year is hectic, but I promise this will be done by Halloween. I just got a break now to write then it's back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch pushed his head up over the water. Trying to keep an eye on the fin of the shark when it dipped down in the water and disappeared. Butch held his breath as he felt the fin brush up against him. Butch swam to the bookcase and pulled himself up. Gulping for air he banged his head on an air vent.

"A way out." He cried.

And banged at the gate knocking it free and climbing inside.

"Okay, this is a two story house if I keep climbing up i'll make it to the roof and be able to climb down from the roof."

He said pushing himself into the room above as he felt the vent give away he pulled himself into the next room. Then he looked around and cried.

"Oh, come on."

"I warned you!" Hallow called.

Every single person he ever pissed off including his family and the entire town plus the villains.

Me: Okay it's a bit hard to be creative since my creative writing class is sucking all my creativity plus law class. I can't write after school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, sweet sally." Butch hunched down in pain at the little girl who kicked him..well you know. While he was fitting Boomer, Ace, the butcher and HIM. It was obvious he was losing especially since everyone else has their powers.

"Why couldn't it have been that ghost from when I was six." Butch said ducking from an Arturo projectile in the form of his own body. Then he noticed a window with a balcony. He raced toward it slipping through legs and such to get to said window. Opening it up he ran onto the balcony and grabbed the edge of the roof pulling himself up. Kicking his legs up to avoid being grabbed he finally made it to the top of the roof and realized what now? He couldn't fly away or climb down and even if he did he had no idea where he is? Or how the he** he was going to get home? Then he heard it the clanking of chains and turned around to see BUTTERCUP?! I guessed that explained why he didn't see her.

"Now is your time Butch." She stated matter of fact. Butch looked around and noticed the open grave on the ground sparking with fire the tombstone spelled in his name.

"NO! NO!" Butch screamed backing way slowly. Buttercup throughout a chain that wrapped around Butch's hands and tugged him toward her.

"Bye. Bye." She said shoving him off the roof. He did what any manly man would do, he screamed. Until he was slapped awake.

"What?" Butch said looking into Buttercup's eyes which then became a Buttercup in a vampire costume.

"Do I have to slap you a second time? Just because you're coming down from a sugar high does not mean you can fall asleep on our couch." Buttercup said pointing to the candy wrappers and crumbs on me.

Then my memories flew back me, Boomer and Brick dressing each up as a vampire, wizard, pirate respectfully. Coming to the puff house, Boomer getting tugged away by a devil costumed Bubbles who had a sinister smile (who I then realized knew just how much her costume was affecting my little brother. You know that chick might be smarter and less innocent than I originally thought), Brick getting tackled by a gate crasher who attached herself to his arm, eating candy, finding Boom and Bubbles in a make-out session, eat more sweets, laugh at Brick who can't get gate crasher off his arm, eat more, and then sugar crash on couch.

"For your information, no one helps themselves from sugar crashes." I said shooting up and glaring at Buttercup when I see over her shoulder. Hallow. Who smiles lifts her glass and vanishes. I nearly stumble back but trip over my cap forward onto Buttercup and our lips crash together. She tastes like spice, sweets and something I can't identify but I like it. Then Buttercup shoved me off saying, "pervert." And stomped off.

I raised a hand to my lips as I watched her go and realized she hadn't whipped her mouth after the kiss which meant she liked it too. I grinned a rowdy grin seems like Halloween just turned my way, as I ran after her to catch another kiss.

In Heaven…

"Oh, Butch is too fun." Hallow laughed leaning back turning to Holly.

"Now there is only one brother left." Holly said snatching a cookie.

"I know," said the third angel. "And you will love me for what I'm going to do to Brick."

 **IMPORTANT! BRICK'S STORY PLOT BELOW HEADING**

It's Valentine's day. Brick is sick to his stomach. Around many couples from his brothers and their girlfriends to his fathers' to even his own counterpart and her date. And worse he's working that night as a waiter in a restaurant that decided to romantic for just that day. Worst off all he can't get a screaming banshee known as Princess Morbucks to stop stalking him and calling him HER boyfriend. Brick's had enough of this holiday, but when he accidently hits Cupid things go horribly wrong. Now cupids making worse couples and some angry recent ex's or jealous people now what his hide for he mess Cupid's made. Now Brick has got to stop CUPID'S MADNESS before he gets beaten to death or else this holiday of love will end in a holiday of heartbreak.


End file.
